Without You
by xxAnnaleigh
Summary: Kory Anders. SMS Dancer, druggie, high school drop out, broke. Richard Grayson. Adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, popular, stable life. Starts with 'hello' and ends with 'goodbye love'. RxS Please read. Better than it sounds
1. And it's begining to snow

**Without You**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Especially not Teen Titans **

**Kori Anders: 19**

**Richard Grayson: 19**

**Rachel Roth: 19**

**Garfield Logan: 19**

**Victor Stone: 20**

**Karen Bee: 20**

**Chapter one: **

"Good morning Gotham City! It's 7:00 a.m. December 21st Friday morning the sun is shining, but snow is expected later in the afternoon."

I fumbled around for the off button on my alarm clock knocking things over in the process. I slowly opened my eyes to the sun shining warm on my face. It was the last day of school before Christmas break. I lazily got out of bed while running my fingers through my messy jet-black hair wondering what was in store for me today. Probably the usual. Nothing out of the ordinary.

While I jumped into the shower I thought about the past four years of my life while I was in high school. Nothing exciting had happened to me at all. I was still the same guy that was longing for something more than what he had in his life. I was the adopted child of Bruce Wayne the millionaire. Sure, I had money to no end, a bright future in business following in Bruce's steps, and the best friends I could ask for. But what I really wanted was someone to love. I mean, it's not like I was single these past four years. Girls had come and gone, nothing to long or to serious. I wanted a girl that wasn't like every other girl tries to make herself. I want to fall in love with a girl that isn't someone you see every day.

Before I knew it I was going down the brick steps that led to the driveway. I jumped into my silver Range Rover and pulled out of the driveway and on my way to school. I attended Gotham High School. While I parked my car in my usual spot, I spotted my friends Gar Logan and Rachel Roth in the distance.

Gar Logan was tan with shaggy sandy hair. He couldn't be more than 5'7 feet tall. Today he wore light jeans and a green sweatshirt. Gar was a vegetarian whom secretly has a crush on Rachel Roth but thought no one knew. He's got to be one of the nicest people I know. His parents get in fights and their marriage seems to be on the rocks since last summer. When their fighting gets too much for Gar to handle he stays at my house for a night or two.

Rachel Roth was standing next to Gar with another one of her books in her hands. She had medium length purple hair and pale skin. She's smart, serious, and fast thinking. Rachel doesn't have the easiest life at home either. She lives with her father who's a drunk who beats her from time to time. She wore dark jeans with a purple v-neck sweater with a gray scarf around her neck. She's probably about 5'5 feet tall.

I greeted them with a smile and a wave and they returned the gesture.

"Hey man. Vic wants to know if we could all go for pizza downtown once school let's out" Gar asked me as we began to walk to homeroom.

"Sure. Sounds good to me," I said to him as I nodded my head.

Victor Stone was a 6'0 foot tall African American and one of our best friends. He graduated from Gotham High last year. He owns his own automotive store in downtown Gotham. He's dating the gorgeous Karen Bee whom graduated along with him. They seem to be very happy together. School isn't the same without Vic but we're getting ourselves through it since it's our senior year.

The entire day felt like a blur to me. There wasn't anything worth paying attention to. I was in my last period class. U.S. History C.P. I came out of my thoughts and a few moments later the bell rang and saved me because I actually started to pay attention to class. I meet Rachel and Gar outside my car that was parked in the parking lot.

"Alright dude. I'm ready for pizza! I wonder if they have tofu as a topping…" Gar began to wonder out loud.

"Don't even think about it" Rachel said. They fought the entire way there. I laughed at them. Without them how else would I be entertained?

"Alright guys! Stop your bickering and get the hell out of my car." I told them as we got out of the car. Looking into the restaurant I could see Victor waiting for us. We walked into the restaurant and Vic greeted us.

"Hey guys. I'm glad ya'll came today. I miss hanging out as much as we did the last few years. Let's find a booth to sit at." Vic said as he hugged us all.

Just then a red head walked in. She wore black flat boots that looked like they were taken out of a dumpster, a knee length coat with cheetah print on it and looked worn out. She had her long red hair in a half ponytail, was no more than about 5'5 feet tall, and she had unforgettable emerald eyes.

"Kory! How are you doing girl? It's great to see you! What are you doing here girl?" Vic called as he went over to her and hugged her.

"Vic! Well…I'm alive aren't I? I'm just here to pick something up from Xavier. He's a delivery boy here. It's great to see you to!" The girl named Kory said.

"Kory I thought you were done with that? We'll have to talk about that later. Come eat some pizza with my friends and I. You guys don't mind right?" Victor asked us. Done with what? I'll have to remind myself to ask Victor what he meant by that later.

"Hey, the more the merrier! I'm Gar, Kory. Nice to meet you" Gar greeted Kory.

"Why not? I've already been forced down here with no choice, let's throw in a pretty little red head who looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks." Rachel told her.

"You'll have to excuse her Kory. She has bad manners. What she really means is she's delighted that you'll be joining" Gar retorted with a goofy grin on his face making Kory giggle.

"Well Richard?" Victor asked me.

I finally stopped staring at Kory and answered Victor. "What?"

"Do you mind if Kory eats with us? Are you going to introduce yourself or stare at her while droll comes out of your mouth?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah sure I don't mind. And I'm Richard Grayson." I managed to say.

"Thanks, Kory Anders. And Vic, I really can't. This isn't anything new, but I have no money." Kory told everyone. Well that would explain her worn out boots and coat. Now that I really take a look at her (not that I haven't the entire time I was staring at her) she does look rather skinny.

"Girl you have got to be kidding me. No way would I ever make you pay for a dinner with some new friends and me. It's my treat. Besides, your tiny ass needs some food in you anyway" Vic stated as he pulled her to a booth. Rachel, Gar and I followed them.

Victor sat at the end and pulled Kory in with him. Gar sat next to Kory and immediately made jokes and had her laughing her in no time. Rachel and I sat in the next seat together.

"Let's get tofu as a topping!" Gar exclaimed to us.

"Oh hell no. There's no way I'm putting that shit into my mouth. Get that idea out of your head." Said Victor as soon as Gar finished his suggestion.

"Don't even think of getting meat on the pizza!"

"And what if I do you Vegan?"

"You don't want to find out meat eater!"

Gar and Vic continued their quarrel for a few minuets until they began to wonder where the waiter was.

"Dude where's the damn waiter?" Gar asked.

"Oh he took our order just a minute ago. I ordered extra cheese." Kory responded.

"And how did you do that without us noticing?! You're in-between us!" Victor shouted.

"You goons weren't paying attention. So I took advantage of the moment. And pretty soon I'm going to eat some extra cheesy pizza." Kory told them with an innocent smile on her face. I felt a gentle kick at my foot and I looked up at Kory.

"Oh. Was that you?" She asked me with a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah, that was me." I answered her returning a grin.

"I'm sorry" She apologized as she smiled.

"Hey, accidents happen. No big deal. So where do you go to school?" I asked her. If I was right, I'd say she was trying to get me to talk to her.

"The little lady doesn't go to school anymore." Victor answered for her.

"Oh. So she graduated from high school? She looks a little young to be out of school." Rachel said.

"No. I haven't gone to school since my freshmen year of high school. I dropped out right before Christmas break. I'm nineteen. I would be in my senior year if I were still in school." Kory told us.

"What? Why?" I asked, wanting to know why she dropped out.

"Long story. But I couldn't keep my grades up and work enough hours to get enough money. I'm still not making enough money but my grades would have kept going down and I would probably have to retake the year anyway." Kory answered my question. The pizza arrived and everyone took a slice and began to eat.

"Oh. That's a shame Kory. You should go to night school or something." Rachel told her as she tried to help her get back into school. I had never seen Rachel try helping someone she knew for such a short time.

"Maybe someday. But I can't go to night school." She admitted to us.

"Why not? I'm sure you would be able to pass it." I encouraged her.

"That has nothing to do with it man. Kory couldn't pass night school with flying colors. She can't because that's when she works. At night." Victor said, trying to make it easier for Kory.

"At night? Where do you work?" I asked her curiously.

"At the club down the street. I dance. Which explains why I work mostly at night. That's when it's mostly crowded. I work during the day a lot to. Just not as much people, and mostly tourists." Kory told me. She was nineteen, a high school drop out, and worked at some club for a living? She tilted her head and looked out the window. I turned and looked out it to see what she was looking at to find a tall man with brown shaggy hair wearing the delivery boy uniform waving her to come to him.

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you. I have to get going, thanks again for letting me join you. Vic are you sure you don't want me to help pay?" She asked as Gar got up so she could get up. Vic also got up and hugged her goodbye.

"You're out of your mind. Of course I don't want you to pay. Thanks for joining us. Stop by the shop sometime. Stay safe little lady." Vic told her as they stopped hugging.

"I will. It's a couple of blocks down from my apartment right? That reminds me. The rent is late. Shit. Anyway, thanks again. I hope to see you guys again." Kory told everyone looking straight at me with her gorgeous emerald eyes.

We all said our goodbyes and she walked out the doors. I looked at my watch and silently cursed.

"I have to go guys. I just remembered Bruce wanted to talk to me about something. Rachel and Gar can you guys get a ride home from Vic?" I asked them.

"Sure can man. Take it easy. I can sense you have some sort of an attraction to Kory. Don't worry man. I'll fill you in on her next time we talk." Victor answered me with a grin on his face.

Something about Kory intrigued me. She wasn't like every other girl I go to school with. She wasn't ashamed of her life and believed this was the way her life was supposed to go and whatever people thought of it didn't matter.

I walked out of the door and saw her by the guy who was probably Xavier and his car. They both had something in their hands and pretended to shake hands and exchanged items. They smiled at each other and Kory pretended to scratch her leg inside her boot and I assume she dropped the item in her boot because when she took her hand out it was empty.

So today wasn't like every other day. Life actually had something in store for me.

I was intrigued by a druggie. Oh look, it's beginning to snow.

**Well there you have it. Kory's a druggie! I hope you guys liked it. It was six pages in Word. I'm going to start writing chapter two tonight. As a matter of fact I think I shall begin right now. I won't update it until I have reviews. ( I'm open to any constructive criticism, but please try not to be to mean.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Annaleigh**


	2. Something's starting right now

**I finished this at one in the morning. I'm kind of disappointed that I only got one review. I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. I probably won't if I don't start getting more reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter two:**

Kory backed away from Xavier and he waved goodbye. I turned my head and started to walk in the opposite direction and pretend I didn't see anything just incase she saw me. Luckily for Kory and Xavier, no one else was around while Kory traded her money for whatever drug she's addicted to. Otherwise I'd be reading about their drug bust in the paper the next morning because they didn't notice I was about twenty feet away from them. I thought I was in the clearing a few seconds before she started calling out.

"Hey! Hey you! …. Victor's friend!" She called out as I turned around and pointed to myself as if I were asking if she was talking to me. She had a few snowflakes in her hair and her emerald eyes glistened.

"Yes! You! I'm sorry. I'm really bad at names. What was yours again?" Kory asked me as she walked closer to me.

"Oh. Me. I'm… I'm Richard." I stammered out. It was starting to get really cold and her cheeks were turning red.

"You should probably go home and into the heat so you could warm up. Or something. It's pretty cold out here." I suggested to her not knowing what else to say.

"Oh my heat was turned off. So my apartment isn't much warmer than it is out here. They do have it down at the club though. And my shift starts in a few hours so I was going to head down there and start getting ready." Kory told me like it was nothing.

"How old are you again?" I asked her.

"Nineteen. I know, I know. You don't meet a nineteen year old everyday that dropped out of high school halfway through her first year, doesn't pay her rent half of the time, has no heat in her apartment, and dances at some bar for a living." She stated as she chuckled. She forgot to mention she does drugs.

"No, not everyday. Ha ha. I just wish I could do something to help you. You know, you never told me how you ended up like this." I reminded her as we started to walk to the club. I was curious about her. The saying "Curiosity killed the cat" popped up in my head. Good thing I'm not a cat. Because I intend to find out more about this girl. What am I doing? This isn't me. I haven't talked to this, this stranger for more than five minutes. And I already want to know more about her. I have feelings for some girl who doesn't even have heat in her apartment. This isn't the Richard I'm used to. I kind of like it. Something about my life is starting to change.

"Nuh uh! No way Richard! I told you plenty about me. It's time to hear about you. Tell me about your family and your life." She says as she playfully punched my arm.

How do I do this? How do I tell a girl who can't pay her rent or heat bill that I live in a mansion that I don't pay for and that has heat? I don't even have a job! Well, here goes. Once I shut my trap this might be pretty awkward.

"Well I don't really have a family if you want to get technical…" I started to say before she cut me off.

"I don't have a family either! We already have something in common." She told me.

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't have any blood relatives. I'm adopted. My adoptive father is… well he's Bruce Wayne." I said.

"Bruce Wayne?! He's a billionaire! I bet he makes more than me in an hour than I do in a week. So do you live with him? I bet you don't even need to have a job. Do you have heat in your house?" She exclaims, saying the last part as a joke.

"Yeah, I live with him. And I don't have a job either. It's not what you would think it is. It may seem like I would have everything I want, but I don't. I don't have anyone that completely understands me. I barley see him. I guess I would rather just live on my own in a tiny apartment than live in that big mansion with him and the butler." I tell her as I looked at her.

"You'll regret saying that once you are living in a tiny apartment with no heat."

We both laughed at ourselves. I noticed she was shivering and I took off my leather jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" She asked me with concern in her big eyes.

"I have this sweatshirt on. I'm fine Kory. I'm more worried about you." I said to her while I rubbed my hands up and down her upper arms to keep her warm.

"Since there isn't much left about my life. It's your turn. Why did you end up like this?" I asked her as I saw the club getting closer and closer as we walked.

"Alright money. I mean honey." She joked with a big grin on her face. I laughed at her.

"I used to live with my parents and my sister. My parents weren't ever really there while I was growing up. They would always be on business trips or vacation and I was stuck at home with the maids. While they were on one of their vacations they decided they didn't want to come back. They didn't call or write. They just never came home. My sister was in college. She's got to be done by now. But she never came back either. I was fifth teen at the time and didn't need the maids to watch anything or me because of my age, so once my parents stopped paying them they left. I obviously couldn't pay for the house and long story short I was kicked out. I didn't have any money and ended up living on the streets for a few nights. Eventually, the owner of the club offered me a job as a dancer. I took it so I could save up money and get a cheap apartment and buy some food. I ended up missing some days of school to work and my grades were really low so I just dropped out. And here I am three years later walking with you." She finished her story just as we got to the front of the club. The snow started to fall harder and I had a lot in my hair. She brushed it off with her arms and I smiled at her.

"Wow, Kory that's… that must have been so hard. I mean my parents left me because they died but having your parents go on vacation and they decided not to come back? And being homeless, hungry, and frozen and still managing to smile and have a good time. How do you do it?" I asked her in astonishment.

"Well for a year and a half I was depressed and scared and kept thinking to myself 'How did I get here? How the hell?' But now I just think don't harp on the past or life is yours to miss. There's only now. We're given the life we have whether we like it or not. Might as well make some fun out of it. I just live everyday as if I won't wake up the next morning. I don't regret anything in my life. I wish I had made some better decisions but I don't waste time regretting it. Why miss out on life?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it looks like we're here." She went to take my jacket off to give it back to me but I stopped her.

"No. Keep it. You'll need it." She smiled at me.

"You know, you're something Richard. I'd really like to see you again. I don't have a phone for you to call me on but if you're ever downtown stop by the club and ask for me." She said as she leaned up and lightly brushed my cheek with her lips. I watched her walk into the club while holding my cheek where she kissed me.

Something is changing. I knew just as well as she did that I would be back to see her in a few days. I'd always imagined myself falling in love with a girl who didn't have to grow up at such a young age. Someone that wasn't a dancer, or druggie for that matter.

Little did I know what I was getting myself into by being involved with Kory. Being involved in a friendship with her or romantically would change my life and me. I was interrupted from my thoughts just as my cell phone began to ring. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Dude! I see your car but you're nowhere near it! I thought you had to go see Bruce or something?" Gar asked me.

Damn. I forgot all about Bruce once I started walking with Kory.

"Shit. I forgot about him. I saw Kory outside walking to work and she was shivering so I gave her my jacket and walked her to work." I explained.

"Oh? Well you better get yourself to Bruce before he decides to chop your head off." Gar told me.

"Relax Gar. He isn't going to decapitate me." I chuckled to myself.

"Decapi-what?" Gar asked me in a state of confusion.

"It's another word for chopping a head off Gar. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and laughed to myself.

I started to walk back to my car. Part of me was saying not to get involved with this girl and to stay away. But another part of me knew I would be coming back.

**Well not only is Kory a druggie but she isn't good at pretending she isn't buying drugs! This wasn't that long of a chapter and it was probably very boring but hey it's an update! Please review! I won't update until I get some reviews.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Annaleigh**


	3. Another Day

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Don't sue me. Please and thanks. **_

_**Chapter Three**_

_I drove my way home and drove up in the driveway and walked up the marble steps to the white front door with a window in it. I looked up at the sky. It was dark already and still snowing. I placed my key into the hole. I unlocked the door, and walked in the house to find Alfred. _

"_Good evening Master Richard." He greeted me._

"_Hey Alfred." I said as I made my way up into my room. I was almost there when Bruce stopped me._

"_Richard. Where is your jacket?" He asked me. I turned around to face him. He looked like he just came out of a meeting. He had his gray suit on with a white button up shirt under his jacket._

"_I gave it to a friend." I simply said not knowing what to tell him. I could simply tell the truth and tell him I gave it to this girl I had a crush on. I could also mention that she was into drugs, but that wouldn't be the best thing to tell him right now._

"_What friend? And didn't they have their own?" Bruce asked me, sticking his nose into my business._

"_You don't know her. She's a friend of Victors. Her name is Kory and I meet her today. She had her own coat but she was cold. The heat was turned off in her apartment and she was cold enough as it was." I told him giving him enough information to shut him up but not to tell him everything about Kory. Before he could ask any more questions I closed the door to my room._

_I looked at my room. There were random clothes on the white carpet that I should probably wash. The walls were red and had a few posters with different bands on them _

_I fell back on the black sheets on my bed. There was a piercing silence and nothing stopped me from thinking. I was overwhelmed by my thoughts._

_Thoughts about Kory raced through my mind. I wondered what she was doing. She's working you idiot. You dropped her off there remember? What time would she get out? How would she get home? Would she make it safely? Was she thinking about me? _

_Wait a second. What am I doing? I'm thinking about a girl that I haven't even known for a day. What does it matter anyway? You probably aren't going to see her ever again. You aren't going to have the nerve to show up to that club and ask for her. She's just some girl with your jacket._

_I opened my eyes to feel the warm sunlight gleaming on my face for the second day in a row. I silently asked myself where I was. I didn't remember falling asleep last night. I remembered thinking about Kory and that was it. Kory. There she was again. I'm not even up for two moments and I'm already thinking about her. I didn't understand how she could be on my mind so often when I've known her for only a day. _

_I looked at my alarm clock on the nightstand beside me. It was 11:30 a.m. Victor must be up by now. I started to look around my room for my cell phone just as it began to ring. I found it on my nightstand and looked at the caller id. Victor. Perfect timing I thought to myself just as I answered his call._

"_Hey Vic." I greeted my friend._

"_Hey man. So what was with you walking Kory to work?" He asked me. I saw this one coming._

"_Oh well I was walking to my car when she started walking to work and she looked freezing so I gave her my jacket to keep and walked her to work. That's all." I told him. I shouldn't have to tell him what she told me. He's known her longer than I have._

"_Was she with anyone before you started walking to her?" He asked me with concern in his voice. _

"_Yeah. Some guy. Xavier I guess his name is? They were…talking…by his car." I answered his question._

"_What did you see man? I know you saw something just by the way you're talking." He asked me. Time to come clean Richard._

"_They had something in their hands. When they shook hands they exchanged things. And Kory put something in her boot." I said. I walked over to my bed and sat on it waiting for Victor to tell me about this girl._

" _Man I thought she was done with that. I can't believe she's starting that again. I wish there was something I could do. But there isn't much that I can do. As long as she's still working that job of hers, living where she is, and hanging out with the people she hangs out with it's never going to stop." Victor said at a million miles a minute._

"_Whoa Vic, calm down. What are you talking about?" I played dumb pretending not to know about Kory's drug addiction._

"_Oh come on man you know what they traded. Drugs. Kory is back on drugs." Vic said sounding annoyed at me._

"_I know Vic. I kind of figured that out. She isn't very good at covering it up. What drug does she do?" I asked curiously. _

"_She used to do heroin. She's probably back on that. Man we have to get her off that shit. She's never going to get on stable ground if she keeps residing to that." Vic sighed._

"_I'll help. She told me why she's where she is today. But she didn't mention anything about the drugs. It must have been hard for her. Living like this. If I could get my hands on her parents they'd be dead." I scowled._

"_She's a nice girl to. Never did anything to anyone. Now she's stripping down to barley nothing and dancing on poles just to get some money. Girl can't even pay her rent." Vic said._

"_She told me her heat was turned off. That's why I gave her my jacket. She was already cold enough as it was. I didn't want her to freeze down to nothing over night." I told him._

"_Thanks man. Kory's like a little sister to me. I try helping her with some stuff. Whenever she doesn't have enough money to eat I take her out to eat. She hates when I do it, but it's either do that or watch her waste away to nothing." He explained to me._

"_How do you know her?" I asked him wondering why I hadn't thought of that question earlier. _

"_About a year and a half back it all started."_

_FLASHBACK_

_Victor was walking out of his father's auto shop on a hot summer day. He began to walk down the street past a few brick buildings that were filled with apartments. He noticed that the door to one of the apartment buildings was opened. He walked over and stuck his head through the doorway to find nothing unusual. The few apartments that were on that floor had the doors shut. He looked at the stairs that were in front of him. The stairs (including the floor) were cement painted a dark forest green color with a few chips missing._

_Well that's very attractive isn't it? Victor thought to himself. He began to climb the green stairs. He held on to the railing that was painted the same shade of green as the stairs and floor. He kept climbing until he got to the fourth floor. All the doors were closed._

_Maybe someone just forgot to close the door on their way out. Victor thought to himself just as he began to leave. He was about to turn around and leave before he saw a foot with a black flip flop on it. The foot was on the floor. Victor ran over to it and saw a small, and fragile redhead on the floor. _

"_Shit. She must have blacked out or something." Victor said out loud to himself. He got down on his knees and tried waking her up. Once he realized that it would not work he decided to call for help._

"_HELP! SOMEONE!" He shouted. A door opened revealing a woman that looked like she was in her thirties. _

"_What is it?" She asked as she walked over._

"_The girl. She won't wake up." Victor told her._

"_Oh that Anders girl. I'm not helping her. She deserves it. That druggie. She probably over dosed. Serves her right." The woman said as she walked back in her apartment. Victor sat there in shock. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 and explained the situation and told them where he was. In a mater of a few moments he could hear an ambulance arriving outside_.

END FLASHBACK

"Damn. So what happened to her man?" I asked. 

"It turns out she did overdose. I stayed at the hospital until she woke up. She asked me who I was and where she was. I told her everything that happened. She thanked me. But then I asked her what she overdosed on. She just looked at me. I told her she could trust me and that I wasn't some undercover cop looking for a drug bust. She told me she did heroin. I asked her why she would do drugs and she explained everything that happened to her. That's when I knew I had to stick around her. For a year I got her to stay clean. It wasn't easy though. She almost cracked a few times. She's been like a little sister to me ever since. Richard, I know this is a huge favor especially since you don't even know the girl that well. But man you have to help me get her to stay away from drugs. I don't want to find her on the floor again. What if I'm not lucky enough to go to her apartment when it happens?" Victor asked himself rather than me.

"Of course Vic. I'll do everything I can to help." I promised him. 

"We have to talk her into going to rehab or something. I have to think of a way you could get to see her." Victor stated.

"She told me I could stop by the club and ask for her whenever I was downtown." I informed him.

"That's perfect. Could you go down today?" Victor asked me.

"Of course." I answered his question.

"Okay man. Come down to my shop whenever and we'll plan this out."

"Alright Vic. See you soon." I hung up the phone. 

I quickly hopped into the shower. Within a half hour I was dressed and ready. I opened my white bedroom door and ran down the stairs.

"Good morning Master Richard." Alfred greeted me. 

"Hey Alfred. If Bruce asks where I am tell him I'm going to a friends." I told Alfred as I headed out the door.

"As you wish Master Richard. Enjoy your day." Alfred said.

"Thanks Al!" I shouted as I closed the door and climbed down the steps.

I opened the door to my car and turned it on. I made my way to downtown. The snow was turning to slush as cars drove over it. I turned into the parking lot of Vic's shop and hopped out of the car. The icy cold air greeted me. I walked into Vic's shop and went up to him waiting to know what my firsts actions would be.

"Hey man. Kory should be on her way to work right now. If you leave in a few minutes you should be able to get to the club once she does." Vic told me.

"Alright. What should I say?" I asked him. He took me to the garage so that no one would hear us. I could see a red BMW missing a tire.

"Tell her you were just stopping by to see me, and that you figured you'd stop by and say hi to her. See if you can get her to admit she's doing drugs. Act like you don't know about it." He told me what I should do.

"Sounds good enough to me." I agreed with him.

"Alright man, get your ass down there and stop back here when you leave." 

"Alright. See you soon Vic." I told him as I walked out of the shop and stepped off the sidewalk with some snow on it and walked to my car. Before I knew it, I was in the parking lot to the club. I looked out the window and saw a familiar redhead walking towards the door to enter the building. I quickly jumped out of the car and made my way over to her before she went into work.

"Hey! Kory! Over here!" I called out to her as I ran up to her.

"Hey Richard. What brings you downtown?" Kory asked me with a smile.

"Oh. I just stopped by to see Vic and I figured while I was down here I'd stop and see you if you were around." I told her. 

"Well here I am Grayson. Let's go inside where it's warmer." She smirked. I followed her into the building and we were in a hallway with carpet flooring. She led me up two flights of stairs and into a hallway filled with doors. We made it halfway down the hallway when she stopped at a door and opened it. She turned on the light revealing the room before her. The walls were a peach color and there was a large mirror in the shape of a square with a vanity in front of it with a chair. Kory put down her bag.

"So this is your..."I started to say before she cut me off with a kiss. What is she kissing me for? Not that I don't mind it. Actually this is kind of nice.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she ran her fingers through my hair. I noticed her other arm was moving and I opened one eye. Her hand grabbed for something. It all hit me then. She was reaching for her drugs. She wanted to get high and have sex. 

"No." I said.

I pushed Kory off of me and she stared at me with her big eyes and her mouth slightly opened. 

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her a little louder than I planned on it being.

"I was just…" She started to say.

"What do you think I'm going to do Kory? Get high with you and have sex?" I exclaimed. I grabbed the drugs out of her hand and threw it across the room. She looked at where the drugs were and looked back at me. 

"No wonder you're where you are today. After all Victor's done for you, you're going back to this." I stated as I started to make my way out of the room. 

"How do you know all of this?" She asked me while she grabbed my arm, which stopped me from leaving the room.

"Victor told me." I said looking down at her. There was a moment of silence and we just stared at each other. 

"Richard you have to understand it's not easy for me. It's not like I have money to go to rehab. I want to stop. I just can't." She told me.

She leaned up and kissed me. I started to return the kiss but then got a hold of myself and stopped. I looked down at her seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Another day Kory." I stammered and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you liked the chapter! It's almost seven pages! Please review. I only have two and if I don't start getting more I'm just going to stop writing the story. Because I don't want to spend my time writing a story that barley anyone is going to read.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Annaleigh**


	4. I should tell you

**Thank you to all of the reviewers! And sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own TT?**

**Chapter Four**

I ran down the hall of the club with anger and exhilaration running through my veins. I wasn't fully aware of what was going on because I was still hypnotized by Kory's kisses. I could hear heels clicking after me. I sprinted to my car and slammed the door shut and I heard her scream my name. I pulled out of the parking lot going way past the speed limit and the slushy snow was going everywhere. I stopped the car once I was in a parking spot in Victor's parking lot. Regaining control of myself I began to relax.

"Man. You came back quicker than I thought. What happened?" Victor asked me while we went back in the garage and he began working on one of the cars.

"Well… we got in her dressing room… and she kissed me." I stammered out. Victor looked at me.

"Well that wasn't part of the plan. Why are you stuttering?" Victor asked as he looked away from his work and at me.

"While we were… uh… kissing… she went to grab the drugs." I said rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Man. She tried to get you to do it with her didn't she?" Victor asked me with his eyes wide open.

"Yeah then I kind of flipped on her and… pretty much told her I knew about everything. That might screw up the plan. Sorry man." I told him.

"Hey, it's all good. I probably would have done the same thing." He assured me.

"I kind of feel bad. You could see the hurt in here eyes." I said quietly.

"She really must like you Rich. Maybe being with you would make her stop." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Victor! I just freaked out on her! What do you expect me to do? Go down there and apologize for not wanting to do drugs with her?! Why would I date her? Who said I even like her like that?" I started to say at a million miles an hour.

"Rich it's more than obvious. You feel something more than friends for that girl. I'm not telling you to do anything. I'm just saying maybe some day you two could be together. I called Rachel, Gar, and a few others while you were gone. We're all going to the Café tonight. Do you want to come with us?" Vic asked me as he started to work again.

I nodded at him. I decided to get my mind off of everything that I would help Victor with the car he was working on.. It had taken us four hours to finish up the car. Victor had to close up the garage and I waited outside for him. Just as he came out we heard a scream.

"No! Go away!" The voice screamed.

Victor and I both looked at each other. We both knew whom the voice belonged to. It was Kory's. We started running to the direction the screams were coming from. The screams got louder the closer we got.

"Leave me alone do you hear?" Kory yelled. Just then Vic and I stopped and looked down an ally. We saw two men holding Kory up against a wall. The taller guy started to take off Kory's coat.

"Let her go!" Victor yelled. The two men and Kory looked up at us. The taller guy let go of Kory but the other one did not.

"You'll have to fight us first to get your precious little stripper back." The man told us. I put both of my hands into tight fists.

"Then I guess it looks like there is going to be a fight." I stated.

Victor ran at the tall guy and punched his nose. There was a sickening crack as blood began to pour out of his nose and onto the concrete.

I immediately started to run at the guy that was still holding Kory. I punched his stomach causing him to fall back on the ground. He quickly got up and tried to punch me but I dodged it. I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. His head must have hit the wall hard because when I looked down at him he was unconscious. I was breathing heavy and looked at Kory. She had the look of fear in her eyes and she was slightly shaking. I heard Victor scream for us to leave before they wake up. I looked at Kory, grabbed her arm and started to run. We stopped running when we got back in front of Victor's shop. Victor looked at Kory. I realized that I was still holding her arm and quickly let go.

"You okay Kor? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked her as he began to walk over to her.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." She answered his question as she began to walk off before Victor stopped her.

"Wait up little lady. I have to ask you a few things. You weren't… buying something from them were you?" He asked her while he put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly brushed it off before replying.

"No! I'm not stupid enough to buy drugs from two random strangers. I was walking home." She said loudly while putting her hands on her hips

"Well how am I supposed to know you wouldn't buy it from them? I only found out you were back on them this morning!" Victor yelled at her. Kory just looked at him.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask. When are you going to use yesterday's stash? Or did you do them already?" Victor yelled even louder. I stood by them just watching everything.

"I didn't do them! And I don't plan to for a while now. They're still sitting where Richard threw them!" Kory yelled back at him.

"GUYS! Shut the hell up! Someone is going to hear you and report Kory!" I told them. We looked at each other while there were a few moments of silence.

"Well I'm out of here." Victor said as he looked at me letting me know what I should do. He then got in his black SUV and drove away leaving Kory and I standing near each other.

"Kory. About this afternoon…" I began to say, trying to find the right words. She just looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." She said. I looked down at her. I didn't know what to say so I hugged her. Her body was shivering. I was afraid to hold her to tight because she felt fragile and bony. I let her go and we looked at each other.

"A couple of friends and I are getting together tonight…" I began to say.

"Yeah?" She asked me with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked, slightly grinning.

"Sure… I'd like that." She responded.

"Good. So, maybe we should get going then." I told her motioning for her to follow me to my car. We got in the car and I turned the heat on so Kory would be warm. I began to pull out of the parking lot.

"You're really okay right? I mean those guys didn't hurt you did they?" I asked her even though Victor previously did.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks again. Even though you should have let me get what I deserve." She said looking down into her lap.

"What?" I asked her.

"After what I did today to you, and sneaking around Victor's back I deserve what ever they were going to do to me." Kory quietly told me.

"Kory it was a mistake. You shouldn't have done it, but you did. But still, you didn't deserve to be… raped or killed." I told her while putting one hand on top of hers and keeping the other on the steering wheel. There were a few moments of silence and I pulled into the parking lot to the Café. The parking lot was located behind the Café and took you through an alley that led you to an entrance into the Café. I jumped out of the car and ran to her side of the car and opened the door to help her out. She giggled and I noticed her eyes were red and there was a single tear running down her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm so stupid. I don't want to go behind Victor's back and do drugs anymore. I don't deserve to live." She cried. I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Don't worry," I told her, "I'll help you." We slightly separated from each other but my arms still remained behind her waist. I looked into her emerald eyes and they were shining in the moonlight. I then decided that it was either now or never. I leaned down and placed my lips on hers.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry I suck at fighting scenes. And this chapter was extremely short. Updates are going to start being farther apart. Beginning tomorrow I'm pretty much booked for all of August. Review please!**


	5. Saving You

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You guys help inspire me to keep writing. I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter Five**

The kiss was heated and filled with passion. I was surprised to feel her kiss me back. We kissed for a few more moments with her fingers running through my messy hair and my hands cupping her face. I broke the kiss but didn't bother to back away. We smiled at each other and I put my arm around her waist and led her into the Café. I looked up to see three medium sized tables pushed together to fit everyone. I saw Victor, Rachel, and Gar sitting near each other and from listening to their conversation for a few seconds, Victor and Gar were arguing over what to order. I saw Karen next to Rachel and they were rolling their eyes at the two boys while holding their own conversation. Then I saw my friend Roy who had short red hair sitting next to my other friend Wally. Wally also had red hair but his was spiked. He was sitting next to his girl friend Jen. Jen was like a little sister to me. I've known her almost as long as I've known Gar and Rachel. I brought Kory over to the table and began to introduce her to everyone. I got their attention and began to talk.

"Everyone this is Kory. Kory, you already know Vic, Rachel, and Gar. This is Karen, Roy, Wally, and his girlfriend Jen." I pointed each of them out to her as I said their names.

"Gee Richard. Now I'm introduced as Wally's girlfriend? Not your friend? Thank you Dick I appreciate it greatly." Jen told me while laughing. I responded with a laugh.

Everyone greeted her and Rachel motioned for Kory to sit next to her. Kory looked up at me as if she were asking if it was a good thing. I chuckled at her.

"Go ahead. I don't mind. Rachel doesn't bite…hard." I told her and a giggle escaped her mouth. She walked over to Rachel and sat down by her. They began a conversation that I couldn't hear from where I stood. Kory looked uncomfortable due to not being close friends with anyone but Vic in the room, but at the same time she looked comfortable. Her facial expressions showed off that she was shy. I wondered why that could be. She wasn't shy at all at the pizza place last night. I shook off the question and sat down by Roy.

"Nice catch you got there Dick. I didn't know you went for strippers." Roy told me while he laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"She's not my girlfriend Roy. Or maybe she is? I don't even know." I told him while running my fingers through my hair.

"If she is, you're a lucky guy. I bet you'll get laid by Tuesday." Roy told me with a grin on his face.

"Roy not every relationship has to include getting laid right away." I told him. Shocked at what I was saying.

"Yeah and this is coming the Gotham playboy himself. What's gotten into you Dick?" He asked me.

"I…I'm not sure. I'm going to go talk to Vic and Gar now." I said as I quickly got up from my chair and made my way over to where Vic and Gar were sitting.

"Hey man. I'm glad you invited Kory." Vic greeted me with a grin. Then Gar joined the conversation.

"Yeah dude. Vic told me what happened today. So what happened on the way here?" Gar asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing! Why does everyone insist on holding conversations about Kory and I with me?" I exclaimed feeling rather annoyed at everyone.

"Chill man. We're just happy for you." Vic told me. I apologized to both of them. I couldn't help but wonder in the back of my mind. Are Kory and I…a thing? Are we…together? I'd have to save that for later because Kory and Rachel just started to join our conversation.

"So what did you ladies chit-chat about?" Victor asked them.

"Well, I told Kory that I could tutor her until she is able to go to night school. So now she's coming to my house every Thursday so we can get to work." Rachel told us. I was so grateful to Rachel on how welcoming and nice she was being to Kory. Especially since Rachel isn't that social and not to welcoming to new people. I was glad Kory was getting some sort of an education. I wanted things to turn around for her. And I was happy my friends were trying to help as well. While I was deep in my thoughts Gar cracked one of his jokes and it caused Kory to crack up. Her laugh made my face light up. Knowing Gar, his joke was probably completely pointless and stupid and that was probably why Kory was laughing. I noticed there was a chair next to Kory and I got up and sat in it. She looked up at me and smiled. I returned the smile and put my arm around her shoulders.

"So Kory, are you having fun tonight?" I asked her.

"I am. Your friends are nice people. Thank you for inviting me even though you shouldn't have." She answered my question.

"Oh you're kidding me little lady." Victor said.

"Yeah we like you. You're our friend now." Gar retorted. And then Rachel joined in.

"We're glad you came Kory." She said. Kory smiled at us and I pushed my seat closer to hers. Just then someone interrupted our conversation.

"Well Kory. I didn't know you hang out with people who are sober." I looked across a table and saw the same guy that Kory had bought her drugs from standing in the doorway.

"Xavier. What…what are you doing here?" Kory asked uncomfortably.

" I was just going to get a drink or something before I got home. But while I'm here, could I talk to you? In private? Outside?" He asked her. Kory somewhat shuffled in her chair before getting up. She stopped when she got to the door and looked like she didn't know if she should follow him or not. She then stepped out the door. I looked at Victor wondering if I should have let her go. I decided to give them two minutes and if she weren't back in here I would go outside.

"I wonder what that is all about?" Rachel asked. I decided to listen at the door.

"I told you I'd get you the money by next week. Please don't do this. Not now Xavier." I heard Kory say.

"Sorry cutie. Time is up." Xavier said. I didn't like the sound of this. I then heard a gunshot and I ran out the door with Gar and Victor following me. I heard Gar tell Rachel to stay inside. I looked in the alley and saw Xavier holding the gun in his hands. I then saw Kory huddled behind another guy that was talking to Xavier.

"Leave her alone X you know she doesn't have money. She said she'd pay you back by next week. Put the gun down." The mysterious guy said. Xavier looked angry. He then put the gun away.

"Fine. That whore has until the end of the week. And if she doesn't pay up next time I'll make sure you aren't there to save her." He said as he began to walk away. When he began to pass Kory he grabbed her and ripped the gun out of his jacket and put it up to her head and Kory whimpered.

"Let her go!" I screamed.

"Well if it isn't Gotham's very own playboy. Take another step and I'll pull the trigger." He threatened. My heard pounded with fear. Fear for Kory. I wanted her away from him. Safe in my arms.

"How…. how much does she owe you?" I asked him.

"What's it to you?" He asked me as he tightened his grip on Kory's neck, making it harder for her to breath. My heart plunged at the sight.

"I'll give you the money. Right now. Just … just tell me how much she owes you." I said to him.

"Richard you don't have …" Kory began to say before Xavier cut her off.

"Shut up bitch or I'll pull the trigger." He said, as he got ready to pull the trigger.

"Kory. Please be quite." I begged her.

"She owes me 100 dollars." He told me. I quickly pulled out my wallet and grabbed two fifty-dollar bills. I held out the money for him. He grabbed it from my hands and put the gun away. He still held on to her but his grip on her loosened. Xavier pushed her and she fell to the ground as he ran out of sight. I ran over to her shouting her name. I helped her up as the others ran up to us. The man that saved Kory had disappeared.

"Kory. I was so scared. Are you okay?" I asked her while holding her in a hug.

"I…I'm fine… Thank you…for that." She stuttered. She was shaking and her eyes were watery. I ran my hand up and down her back.

"Don't worry little lady. We're going to help you stay clean. This is never happening again. Over my dead body." Victor told her.

"I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. I don't want to ruin the rest of your night. Richard could you drive me home? Or I could walk if you're mad." Kory said as she started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Hey! I'm not mad at you! I was just scared he was going to hurt you. I'm not letting you walk home after this. Guys, tell the others Kory and I said goodbye. I'm going to drive her home." I told them. They nodded at me and began to walk back into the Café'. I grab hold of Kory's hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I thought I was going to lose you…" I silently said. Kory let her tears fall.

"Are we…?" Kory began to say.

"I want to be… and I know you do to." I said.

"Then I guess…"

"It's official." I said. I hugged her and kissed the top of her hair.

**XXXX**

**I honestly did not plan on even bringing Xavier into this chapter. Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts or suggestions.**

**Peace& Love **

**Annaleigh**


	6. Proposals

**I find it funny how I'll get a bunch of reviews for one chapter and then the next I'll get one. Where are you guys?! I hope you're at least reading the story! I'd really love to hear what you guys think. I can't improve the story, make it more exciting, get rid of my writers block, or add things in that you guys would like to see if you don't review and tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

_January 22, 2009_

Kory and I have been dating for a month now. I made sure we saw each other almost everyday. Kory's been clean for one month. There's only been once or twice when it got really hard for her. She'd say she needed it badly but I wouldn't give into her. On those occasions I'd stay the night with her to make sure she didn't cave in. Just three weeks ago I introduced her to Bruce. Bruce seemed to like her a lot and insisted that he hasn't seen me as happy as I am now in the longest time. This winter was really harsh. It seems like it keeps getting colder and colder. I worry more and more about Kory and if she isn't too cold. Just as I finished thinking I found myself in front of Bruce's office. I knocked on the door and he allowed me to come in. I opened the cherry oak door and sat down in the red velvet seat in front of the cherry oak desk, which Bruce sat behind on a black leather computer chair. Bruce was typing away on his laptop but he stopped and looked at me.

"Is there anything I could help you with Richard?" He asked me.

"Actually yeah there is. I know this is a lot to ask for but just hear me out. You know how cold this winter is and how Kory doesn't have any heat. Would it be a problem… if Kory moved in with us? I don't want her to get sick or anything… or get hurt." I asked him. I was almost positive he would say no. But I decided that it was worth a shot. Bruce looked at me and said nothing. He then began to speak and I looked at him.

"Normally I would say no. But in Kory's case… yes. Do you have an exact date for her arrival?" He asked me. I let out a sigh of relief. He said yes.

"Well, I haven't even talked to her about this. So, it might not even happen. I'm picking her up once she gets out of work. I'll ask her then and get back to you." I informed him.

"Ok Richard. Invite her over for dinner tonight." He responded. I quickly thanked him and walked out of his office and silently closed the door. I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 3:15. Kory was getting out at 4 and then had two days off. I quickly ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I turned the water on hot. Within half an hour I was dressed and ready and hopped into my car and made my way downtown.

I realized I had a little bit of time on my hands and decided to stop by and see Victor at his shop. Once I found a parking space in the parking lot I stepped out of my car and made my way into his shop. When I walked in I didn't see him so I figured he was back in the garage. I opened the door to the garage and found him underneath a car.

"Hey Vic." I said. He screeched and I heard a slight bang. I figured he had gotten surprised and hit his head on the car. I chuckled to myself.

"Gee Vic I didn't scare you did I?"

"Ha ha. Very funny you ass. What brings you downtown?" Victor asked me as he got out from underneath the car rubbing his head.

"I told Kory that I would pick her up from work. I talked to Bruce today. I'm going to ask Kory to move in with us." I told him. Victor looked at me.

"Maybe then that girl can start to live a normal life. Well, close to normal at least." Victor grinned at me. I smiled back.

"Normal is a white little house with a white picket fence. I have a huge house with black iron gates." I told him. He chuckled. I looked at the clock on the wall and told Victor I should get going. We said our goodbyes and he wished me luck. As I made my way out to my car I thought of when and how I should ask her. I didn't want to rush it and ask her to move in the moment I see her. But I didn't want to wait until I go to drop her off at home either. I found myself in front of the club and waited for Kory to come out. After almost ten minutes of waiting I saw her come out the door. She had her red hair up in a messy bun and her cheetah print coat was buttoned up. I hopped out of my car and made my way to the passengers seat I opened it for her. She smiled at me.

"Must you always hold doors open for me Mr. Grayson?" She giggled. My heart warmed at the sound of her laughter.

"Why yes Miss Anders, I do enjoy doing so." I answered her as I helped her into the car. I shut the door and walked over to the drivers seat. Once I got in I started the car.

"So how was work?" I asked her trying to make conversation.

"Well… it was work. The same as everyday. Shake my ass in front of strangers, take their money, and leave." She told me with a smile on her face.

"How eventful. Bruce invited you over for dinner tonight. Would you like to come?" I asked her as I pulled out onto the roads of downtown Gotham.

"Of course I would. That means more time with my Richard." She smiled, as did I. I heard the slushy snow being thrown around the rode by my car.

"There's something I'd like to ask you Kory." I began to say.

"You aren't asking me to marry you are you? 'Cause if that's the case I'll have to walk home right now." She informed me. I chuckled at her.

"No, I'm not asking you to marry me Kory. I talked to Bruce today. I… would you like to move in with us? You could stay in the guest room." I asked her. She turned her face to look at me.

"Richard? I can't move in with you. I'd be too much of a pest. And that's way too much to ask for. I don't want to come off as spoiled brat who takes advantage of everything offered to her." Kory explained to me.

"Kory, you wouldn't be a pest. And you aren't asking us to move in, we're asking you. How could you be spoiled? You're a nineteen-year-old girl whose family abandoned her; a life in a shitty apartment with no heat and barley eats, in the worse area imaginable in downtown Gotham, and stripping for a living. I don't think you'd come off as spoiled." I reassured her. She seemed hesitant.

"I don't know Richard."

"Come on Kory. This is best for you. You'd be safe. You'd be warm and feed everyday. And I would be able to sleep without having nightmares of something happening to you in your apartment." She laughed.

"Nice guilt trip!" Kory exclaimed. I flashed a smile in her direction.

"Why thank you, did it work?" I asked her. She put her hand on top of my right hand, which was on the steering wheel.

"It was good enough for me to take your offer into consideration."

"Did I mention you don't go to school?" I asked her hoping she would give into my offer.

"I know that Richard, don't rush me. I said I'd think about it." She told me. I decided to let it be and let her think about it for a while. I changed the subject.

"So, do you remember what today is?" I asked her nonchalantly.

"Yes I do. One month already. It feels like I meet you yesterday." She answered me. I grinned at her.

"Happiest day all year." I told her. She grinned at me. I decided that since it was close to dinnertime in Alfred's world and he would be putting dinner on the table at five that I should drive Kory and myself to the Manor.

"Xavier hasn't bothered you lately has he?" I asked her hoping for a no as an answer.

"He came down to the club once or twice but stayed in the audience." She informed me.

"He better stay away from you. Which gives you another reason to accept my proposal. Xavier wouldn't hurt you. And I wouldn't have to worry about you getting hurt by him." I told her. She grunted under her breath.

"Richard will you please give me time to think about it?" Kory asked me. I suddenly felt bad for trying to pressure her into saying yes.

"Alright. I'm sorry Kor." I apologized. She responded by putting her hand on mine with a smile.

"Let's stop for hot chocolates. My treat." I told her. As I pulled into a Star Buck's parking lot. She giggled and I took it as a yes. We both stepped out of the car and I made my way over to her and grabbed her hand. We walked into Starbucks and ordered out hot chocolates. I paid the guy at the counter and we started to walk out. Once we made it outside we were hounded by paparazzi. I held Kory's hand a little tighter so I wouldn't accidentally lose her in the crowd. I heard them asking me how Kory and I meet, why we we're dating, how Bruce is handling me dating a lower class person. We ignored them and finally got to the car. I unlocked it and helped Kory into the passengers seat. I closed her door and began to walk over to mine. Suddenly I heard someone ask why I would date scum. I lost it. I immediately grabbed the man with the camera.

"Don't you dare call her scum! You don't know anything of what she's been through! If I ever hear of you saying anything against her I'll make sure you'll wish you were never born!" I yelled at him. I pushed him against the car next to mine and quickly got into the car and started to drive away.

"What was that all about Richard?" Kory asked me.

"Nothing. I just didn't like what he asked me." I quickly told her, hopping she would drop the subject.

"Well what did he ask you?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just forget it." I told her.

"Richard, if it was about me you can tell me. I'm not going to cry over what your fan club thinks of me." She said.

"Damn it Kory just forget it!" I scolded her.

"Jeez! Okay I'll forget it Mr. Grumpy Pants." She joked. I glared at her.

"Mr. Grumpy Pants?" I asked her a moment later. She giggled at me.

"Yes. Speaking of your fan club…" She began before I cut her off.

"We weren't talking about my fan club. We were talking about my pants being grumpy." I told her.

"Yeah well, now we are. I got up to go to work and before I opened the door I heard girls whispering things to each other while giggling." She told me.

"And what did they whisper may I ask?" I asked her.

"Oh my god! She touched Richard Grayson!" She said in a high-pitched voice and giggled insanely. What the fuck? My 'fan club' relocated itself from my block to Kory's apartment building.

"That's not all. I went outside and at least ten photographers jumped out of fucking no where." She told me.

"All the more reason to move with me. I'll be there to beat the paparazzi up for you." I informed her.

"Oh it makes me feel so much better knowing that you'll be there to go kung fu on your obsessive fans." She joked.

"Good it should." I smiled at her.

"Now, are you ready to tell me what your fan club said?" She asked me.

"No." I responded.

"Damn it. Tell me or I'll get out of your car and walk the fuck home." She raised her voice.

"We're going past the speed limit. Do you plan on jumping out of the door and getting killed?" I asked her as I silently chuckled to myself. She seemed hesitant for a few seconds.

"Maybe." She said quickly.

"They asked me why I was dating scum. I'm so sorry Kory. I wish they didn't but into my life so much. If I ever hear one negative word about you from them I'll make sure they life to regret it." I told her.

"Richard. I get that all the time. Don't get angry over what they say. Even if it is true. It doesn't matter what they say. You and I both know the truth and I won't let them get in the way of our relationship."

I pulled into the Manor's driveway and wondered what dinner held for us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry, I know this was a really uneventful chapter but I don't know what to write about now. I have a lot of ideas for later chapters but I need ideas for a few more chapters. Which is why I need reviews! I need some ideas. If I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't update. Speaking of updates, school starts next Thursday. So updates won't be that fast. **

**Please review!**

**Annaleigh.**


End file.
